Robot Movie Marathon
by nindroidzane
Summary: The ninja show Zane a robot movie marathon. Ya, that donsn't work out. First fanfic,please don't flame. Please review!
1. Chapter 1 - Lloyd picks a show

**Hey everyone! This is my first story, so it might be kind of short. Hope you like it!**

**Kai P.O.V**

"I'm bored!" I wish Lloyd would stop saying that! "Kai." Why won't he stop!? "What do you want Lloyd?" "I'm bored!" "FINE! Let's go watch T.V. I'll go find the others."

I walk into our shared bedroom. Cole, Jay, and Zane are sitting, looking bored. "There's nothing to do!" Jay loudly complains. Too loudly. "If you're that bored, you'll come watch T.V with Lloyd and me." I say as I jump out of the way of my fellow ninja's stampede to the T.V.

"What are we watching? Is it a movie, or a show, or a..." "We will find out in a second, if you stop talking Jay!" I interrupt the talkative blue ninja. "PLEASE tell me you didn't pick something childish, Lloyd!" Cole begs. "Why would I do that?" "Because you always do." Zane replies.

"Just put the show on!" I'm getting impatient. "Ok ok, cool it hot head. Oh, and for your information Kai, it's not a show. It's a marathon." Lloyd informs me snarkily, as he turns on his little 'marathon'.

**Hope you like the first chapter! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Why did he pick that?

Paste

**HI MY CHILDREN! Don't ask why I wrote that, because I don't know. I got one review, so thanks. **

**Jay P.O.V**

Oh no! Why would Lloyd pick the robot movie marathon? Zane is a nindroid! All those movies are about are robots who eventually turn evil. Zane always gets upset at these movies. "Lloyd, give me the remote." Cole to the rescue! "Why should I?" "Because I'm the team leader." "Ya, well I'm the green ninja." Lloyd remarks, throwing the remote out the window. Oh no, the first movie is starting!

**Cole P.O.V**

We're only half-way through the first movie, and poor Zane's already petrified and upset! I can't believe Lloyd threw the remote out the window. After this is over, I'm making him go outside and get it. Ever since the Overlord was defeated, Lloyd thinks he's better than us. He is a better ninja being the chosen one and all, but he's also a kid. Just a kid in a teenager's body. "Lloyd, how many movies are in this?" Jay asks worriedly. "5!" Oh, this is going to be hard.

**I am not a Lloyd hater! Just saying…. The next chapter will have Zane's P.O.V. Please review! **

your document here...


	3. Chapter 3 - Poor Zane

**I didn't think I would get more than two reviews, so this is great! Thanks everyone! Thanks from Lya200 (Guest) for an idea for one of the movies! Enjoy!**

**Zane P.O.V**

I want to run away, but I can't move. All I can do is watch is these horrible movies. Yes, there are some good parts, but most of it is bad. The others, excluding Lloyd, keep looking at me worriedly. If one of them was the nindroid watching these movies, I would be worried too. Is this is how everyone thinks of me? An evil robot?

**Lloyd P.O.V**

I feel bad about doing this to Zane. I wasn't trying to be mean; I thought everyone would love this marathon. I was wrong. I know all of the movies in the marathon. I know the order too. I'll tell the others, except maybe Zane. He might hate me. "Guys." I whisper, loud enough for Kai, Cole and jay to hear, but not Zane. He's sort of in a trance anyway. "Ya?" Cole asks, kind of angrily. "Want to know the order of the movies?" "Sure." Jay shrugs. "The order is: Robots, The Incredibles (I'm trying!), Astro Boy, Wall-e, and Transformers. Ow, what was that for!" I say, as Kai punches me in the face. "For picking those movies!" Kai whisper-yells.

Just then, Zane turns around. It's a commercial. "Is that what everyone thinks of me? An evil robot? Is that what I will be?" Zane asks sadly. "What, no! Of course not!" Cole answers all of his questions. "That's not what these movies are saying." Zane sadly replies, turning around for the next movie. Poor Zane.

**Kind of a cliffhanger. *shrugs* I hope this is good. Bird: :. Those were good movies, I hope. I'm tired. Well, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - GASP

**Hey everyone! I have no idea how long this story will be. Enjoy!**

**Jay P.O.V**

Sensei is coming in. So are Misako, and Garmadon and Zane's dad. *GASP* It's Nya! "H-hi Nya!" I stammer. "Hi Jay. What's wrong with Zane?" Nya asks. "Who?" I ask, as Nya face palms. "Why don't you ask Lloyd that question?" Kai asks Nya. "Lloyd?" "Well… I…..ummm….." "Look at the T.V screen." Cole sighs. "Oh. That would do it." says Zane's dad.

**Kai P.O.V**

"What do you mean by 'that would do it'?" I ask. "Well what do you think? If there is a show with an evil robot in it, he freaks out. Lloyd put on FIVE MOVIES! Does that answer your question?" replies Zane's dad. "Yes." Just then, we notice Zane staring at us with big, round eyes. Bigger than they're supposed to be. "Hey Zane! What's the matter?" Jay asks, already knowing the answer. "Nothing. I am fine." Zane says, to everyone's surprise.

**Zane P.O.V**

I don't want the others to worry about me. I had to lie, although I don't think they believed me anyway. "You're not a very good liar, Zane." Cole tells me. I guess I was right. The last movie finished about five minutes ago. I feel bad for the robots in the movies. That might happen to me too. There is probably at least one person in Ninjago who doesn't like me because I'm a nindroid. Most likely more than one. I can feel tears in my eyes as I get up and run as fast as I can, not caring where I go or if anyone follows me.

**Dun dun dun! I hope you like this chapter! Sorry if it's sad. You are all so nice! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5 - He's gone!

**Eight reviews! You guys are awesome! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Cole P.O.V**

"ATTACK!" I shout. "Who?" Lloyd asks suspiciously. "YOU!" I shout, again. "Why?!" Lloyd yelps. "For putting on those movies!" Kai answers. "And making Zane run away!" Jay adds. "I didn't want him to!" Lloyd cries.

"Ok. Let's just go find him. He couldn't have gone far, right?" I say. "What if he's hiding? What if the serpentine come back and get him? What if he turns evil? What if…." "What if you stopped talking, Jay?" Kai asks. "THE WORLD WOULD END!" Jay says teasingly. "Come on guys. Let's go."

**Jay P.O.V**

Ugh. We have to wait until Sensei buys some tea to find Zane. He's taking forever! What's with Sensei and tea anyway? Does he need it to live? Is tea like water for Sensei? I bet he drinks magic tea. That's probably how he got his beard so long. Beard growing tea. Who came up with that idea? "Jay! Sensei got his tea. We can go look for Zane now!" I wonder what Zane is doing right now? Maybe he learned to fly? What if he hates us? It's Lloyd's fault! At least I still have Nya.

**Zane P.O.V**

I feel bad for leaving the others, but I had to. I'm not even sure if they even care. They didn't follow me, or even try. I guess that's better though, I want to be alone right now. I have to see if the people of Ninjago think I'm evil. I hope they don't. I wouldn't be able to be a ninja. I have to make sure they know I'm good. No matter what.

**I went WAY off topic with Jay. This chapter was kind of weird; I hope the next one will be better. I might not be able to post on most of the weekdays, mostly just the weekends. Maybe some weekdays, though. Happy Thanksgiving! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Oh man oh man oh man

**Sorry for not updating! I had school, and homework, and friends, and blah blah blah blah blah….. On with the story!**

**I don't own Ninjago! *cries***

**Cole P.O.V**

Who knew finding Zane would be so hard? We've been searching for hours, and we still haven't found him. Kai is getting impatient, and Jay won't stop talking. Maybe the giant T.V display will show the news, and maybe the news will show Zane. "Hey guys, why don't we check the T.V store?" I ask. "Then we might find Zane!" Jay shouts excitedly. "And stop wandering around aimlessly!" Kai sighs happily.

**Jay P.O.V**

These TVs are HUGE! Sensei says we have to see if Zane is on any of them. Why would Zane be on the news anyway? Maybe I was right, and he did learn to fly! Maybe he robbed a bank, or committed a crime! No, he's Zane! He's a ninja! He wouldn't do anything bad! "I found Zane! He's on the news channel, like Cole and Sensei said." Kai shouts. "He's famous now!" I shout back. We all run to the TV Kai said Zane was on. It's the only TV with the news on it, because all of the TVs have on the robot movie marathon earlier. Why is that on again? Do we just get everything early because we saved the city, 26 times or something like that?

"Jay, focus!" Cole says as he waves his hand in front of my face. "Sorry." I say sheepishly. "Look, it says everyone in Ninjago, or at least Ninjago City, watched the robot movie marathon." "Oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh…" "What's wrong Jay?" Lloyd asks, confused. "What if everyone hates Zane because of the movies!" I shout. "I hadn't thought of that." Kai exclaims. "We have to find Zane. Before someone else does!" panics Zane's dad, which is weird for him.

**Nya P.O.V**

I feel so bad for Zane's dad! I guess he feels how I would feel, if that was Kai or Jay out there. Being hated. Just for being a robot. It's so sad! Zane doesn't even know they are looking for him. That makes it worse, because he can't run away from what he doesn't know is there. I just hope he's ok."AHHHHHHHHHHH" Jay screams. "Jay. Please. Be. Quiet." I ask him, trying to calm him down. Apparently, it worked. He's staring at me with eyes full of love. I stare back, lovingly. "Jay." Kai warns. "Back off Kai." I tell him, as we set off to find Zane.

**There! A new chapter! Sorry about the little bit of love. It fit in. There was no Zane this chapter. The story is almost over, maybe one or two more chapters, so I'm going to start a new story! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The End!

**This might be the last chapter! Enjoy! I do not own Ninjago!**

**Zane P.O.V**

For some reason I keep seeing group of people, and whenever I see one, they run away and join another group. I think I was right. They do hate me. I guess it's time to make sure. I walk up to a group. "Hello?" I ask. They run away shouting "Evil robot!" I was right. I sit on the ground.

A tough looking group walks up to me. "Hey guys, look. I found the evil robot." one says. "It is." Another says. "I know. I just said that." The first says rolling his eyes. "Come with us!" The leader says, trying to be menacing. I don't think he's menacing, being a ninja and all. I decide to follow them, I feel unneeded anyway. Before walking away, I see red, blue, black, and green figures. It could be my friends, but I doubt it.

**Kai P.O.V**

This is going nowhere! "See any sign of Zane?" I ask. "Just a bunch of angry mobs looking for him." Cole sighs. "Hey guys, look! It's Zane!" Lloyd shouts, excitedly. At first I think he's going crazy, but then I see it to. A white figure in a ninja suit, sitting on the ground. He seems sad. A gang of boys walk up to him. They start talking, but we're too far away to hear. Zane shrugs and stands up, walking behind them.

**Cole P.O.V**

"That doesn't look good." Kai says. "No. No it doesn't." I reply. "Let's follow them!" Jay suggests, running after them. "Ya!" We all shout. We walk up to a podium, where a guy is standing. Zane is standing there too, looking sad. "We could throw him in the volcano." Someone from the audience suggests. "WHAT!?" Jay yells, before I cover his mouth. Luckily, no one heard. "Jay! Be quiet!" I whisper yell. "Sorry." He whispers. The guy on the podium agrees to the volcano idea, and surprisingly Zane doesn't really look like he cares. "We have to follow him!" Lloyd yelps, as we start running to Torchfire Mountain.

**Jay P.O.V**

We've got to save Zane! We managed to make it before everyone else, but they're still coming. They're here. "Stop!" Cole shouts, in a purposely extra deep voice. "Let him go!" I add. "Who?" The guy from the podium asks. "Zane! It doesn't take that much to figure it out." Kai mutters. "Oh. The evil robot." Podium guy says. "No! Not evil!" I shout, tackling him. "Prove it!" podium guy yells, now angry. "Hey Zane! Come over here!" Cole shouts to Zane. He walks over, sighing. "Jay, get off him." Zane tells me sadly. "What? Why?" I ask confused. "It's not just him. Everyone thinks that now." Zane says, looking like he might cry. He looks at the lava, wanting to jump in. At least I think he does. How would I know? I'm not a mind reader. I wish I was though! That would be so cool! "I would jump in, but I sense my brothers wouldn't like that." Zane whispers, but Kai, Cole, Lloyd and I hear him. I knew he wanted to jump in!

**Lloyd P.O.V**

This is all my fault! Well, mostly anyway. I just wanted to watch the marathon! Who knew it would cause all this? Zane is just standing there, and I think he's crying, but I can't tell because he's looking down. "Everyone!" I shout. Everybody looks at me. "Zane is not evil. He's just like me and you. Ok, maybe a little weird, but who cares? That's not evil. No offence Zane." I tell him. "None taken." He whispers, hardly audible. "If you're worried about someone hacking him or something, don't be. I bet the only people who could hack him are other robots, if they could catch him. They would have to be evil to turn him evil, and I doubt evil robots will be attacking any time soon. (***Wink wink*)** So how about we all just forget this happened and go home, ok?" I finish. Everyone nods and starts to leave, looking happy and slightly relived.

**At wherever they live after the Overlord:** "Lloyd could you come here please." Sensei Wu calls me. I get up off the couch where Cole, Jay, Kai, Zane, and I are sitting on. "I am proud of you Lloyd." Sensei compliments me. "You stood up to almost everyone in Ninjago to defend Zane. You may go back now." Sensei says, drinking some tea. "Thank you Sensei." I smile, walking away. "Thank you guys!" Zane says, for the millionth time. "Your welcome." I answer, sitting back down. Next time, I'm going to let someone else pick. Or force them to.

**The end! I hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, you might like my other story too! Please review, and thank you for all of the other reviews!**


End file.
